Frozen
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rating for explicit content Ask any of my friends, one of my most favorite plotlines is genetic experimentation and Vexen was perfect for it. Written to the song "Frozen" by Celldweller


_How long will I be here_

_Without you near_

_Because I'm so cold_

The fantasy buried within my depths broke free and took savage root, ensnaring me and holding me a stationary prisoner to a beast of my own creation. My breath came faster, eyes wide in malicious fascination with what I had done. Bottomless cerulean pools pierced through the freezing mist attached to a slender and bare body slowly emerging from the fog. I revelled in the wonder brought forth by my own hands, a replica unmarred by the wounds of the host body. I trespassed where it was forbidden, I broke their rules and shattered physical limitations. Back from the eternal gave he comes to mount my eager body, clawed fingers roaming pale, trembling skin of their own accord. The locks were no longer the soft carnation pink I recant from memory, they now ran like blood down his broad shoulders. I had severely miscalculated the consequences of my actions but I could find no cause for fear, only celebration. Let them continue to believe their foolish perceptions of my supposed uselessness. I sacrificed too much to let their trivial words restrain me. No one could stop me, I have been pushed beyond the brink of insanity and shattered but my pride has soared to unspeakable heights. I, and I alone, did the impossible: I resurrected Marluxia.

"I'm alive..." he breathed, a predatory croon edging the bedroom silk voice.

"You are." I try to move but the vines hold me fast elliciting a needy moan as the thorns pierce my tender flesh. His body tenses at the sound, he can smell my arousal. Sharp teeth chase down the edge of ear and along jaw down to the supple throat, viciously leaving their mark. Cries of need broke the mechanical whirring and beeping of the machines once monitoring his vitals, they were useless now. He was alive and kicking, free and wild.

"Kinky bastard." His hands held my hips down as his thorned plants slowly teased me, threatening to penetrate me at the slightest show of opposition. I laid still and moaned as the ministrations continued, pushing my insane mind further into white numbness.

"P-Perhaps I am..." Rationality nagged but I cast it aside. There was nothing left to rationalize. He was here above me and I was here below him. Two pieces of the puzzle once again close to reuniting. Marluxia bit along my inner thighs, his tongue slowly tracing wet circles along the marks, feeding off the vicious power trip of my squirms and pleas to cease his senseless foreplay. I could not take this teasing. I needed, daresay I craved, absolute domination. Slowly he obliged and advanced closer to the maddening heat between my thighs, the constricting in my abdomen maddeningly painful.

"Marlux--" my needy plea was silenced as a vine wrapped around my throat and tightened, thorns carefully poked through inticing blood to race down my neck. I gulped pitifullly, he was gracious enough to leave me just enough leniency to breathe but enough to keep me silent. If I moved or cried, he would punish me. Oddly enough, I craved this punishment.

"You've missed me, haven't you?" A fast swallow then back again. "Enough to break yourself beyond the point of insanity, to shatter your mind and torture what's left of your frail little body." His mouth continued its wild dance convincing his teeth to occasionally grace his prize. The heat shot through me again, blazing through my icy being. I lost what remained of my inhibitions, tangling my fingers in the bloody locks. Marluxia's head snapped up, a malicious growl erupting from within. Crimson vitality seeped over his fingers roughly forcing my legs apart, chuckling darkly.

"Desperate, aren't you Vexen?" He positioned himself, pinning down my hips to the cold tile. Slowly the mist rose around us, the intoxicating smell of roses ensnaring my mind and blanking it. White hot ecstasy suddenly shot through me, words became meaningless as he drove me further and further closer to the edge. The familiar burning I once knew during his life returned tenfold, dragging me back into my memories, back into his arms. I obliged his wild rhythm, melding in perfect harmony to the savage pace. I could feel the blood running down my leg, tearing me apart inside and out. I needed him. Craved him.

Twin screams harmonized as we climaxed together, falling to the floor. I slowly ran my hand along his back, my eyes widening in horror. His skin paled, his eyes losing their focus and beginning to glaze. I shoved him off, dragging him back towards his capsule and shackling him up. No, no this cannot be happening. I cannot.. no... no! I cannot lose him again! All my sacrifice, all my work... It cannot end this way. I won't let it be for naught!

"Vexen..." his voice is softer now, defeated. He weakly tugs me back into his arms, his misty eyes gazing down brokenly into my own. I open my mouth to speak but he silences me with a near lifeless kiss, weakly attempting to keep me from escaping.

"Marluxia... We have to--" He shook his head.

"No... No it is useless..." I bit back my fury, clutching his shoulders. I crossed where I was forbidden and now I would pay the price. It would now be by my hand Marluxia once again faded into the eternal nothing. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I tried to speak only to once again be silenced. His body was fading fast, the dark mist revolving around us. His hands clenched my shoulders and I lay my own upon his to lace our fingers, forcing back my tears. With his last ounce of strength he sank his fangs into my throat and his vines pierced my empty chest to tear through the core of darkness serving as a mock heart. A soundless scream broke from me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, clinging desperately to my life and my death. Our lips met once more as we closed our eyes and succumbed to the eternal darkness of oblivion.

_But it's alright_

_Cause right now_

_I'm frozen_


End file.
